


Lockdown!

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Asthma, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, College, FUCK, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay, Horny, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Locked In, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, boner, cum, larry stylinson - Freeform, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: People in London are being told to stay indoors, due to a huge chemical spill, that has formed a massive toxic gas cloud. Residents are being asked to keep all windows and doors closed, checking for any gaps. Also please keep all pets indoors. Do not go outside for any reason. This gas will be fatal to anyone who breathes it in.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It started on Friday April 3rd 2020. 

There had been a chemical spill in the heart of London. The city was on lockdown....

"Heys guys!" Louis shouted from the living room. "You need to see this!" 

Zayn came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It was 6am, the usual time the housemates woke up to go to college.

"What Louis? Why are you shouting mate?" Zayn asked as he sat next to him on the sofa. Liam appeared, bleary eyed and sat down inbetween the two lads.

"Listen..."

"People in London are being told to stay indoors, due to a huge chemical spill, that has formed a massive toxic gas cloud. Residents are being asked to keep all windows and doors closed, checking for any gaps. Also please keep all pets indoors. Do not go outside for any reason. This gas will be fatal to anyone who breathes it in." The newsreader finished.

"Fuck!" Liam said. "This is shit."

"What is? What did I miss?" Niall said as he sat on the other sofa.

"Toxic gasses over London...we're on lockdown." 

"Can't be any worse than Niall's toxic gasses." Zayn laughed.

"It's not funny Zayn. This is serious. This could go on for years!" Louis said, with his serious voice.

"Do we have enough food?" Niall suddenly yelled, thinking of his stomach, as usual.

He ran into the kitchen and started opening the cupboards checking to see what there was.

"Nialler...we only did a food shop two days ago, I'm pretty sure you havent eaten everything since then!" Liam laughed, closing the doors behind him.

"Thank God...I don't wanna starve to death.

"Guys...we do have another problem." Louis said.

They all looked at him.

"Harry!"

"What about Harry? And why is he still in bed, the lazy sod." 

"It's Anne's birthday tomorrow, he was gonna go visit her, remember? He's been looking forward to seeing her for ages."

"Shit. You should go tell him Lou!" Zayn said.

"Why me?"

"You two are best friends. Think he'd take it better coming from you."

Louis sighed and went to the room Harry shared with Niall. He knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he opened it slowly, seeing Harry laying on his stomach on his bed. 

"Harry?"

Nothing.

"Harry? I need to talk to you!" He whispered, as he walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry!" He said a bit louder, shaking him gently.

"Whaaaat?" He grumbled.

"Wake up. I have to tell you. Its important. "

Harry sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "This better be good...what's the time?"

"6.20"

"Shit! I should've been up by now!" He was just about to jump up off the bed, when Louis grabbed his arm.

"No! Listen to me! We're on lockdown!"

"On what?" Harry was confused.

"Lockdown. There's been a chemical spill, toxic gasses in the air. Nobody can go out til it's safe."

"But...but it'll be gone by tomorrow?"

Louis looked at Harry's sad eyes. "Sorry, I doubt it will be gone that quickly. Soon though I expect."

"Mum...its her birthday!" He said quietly, bottom lip wobbling.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry."

A tear rolled down his cheek. "You can call her?"

"Not the same though is it? Can't hug her on the phone." He said sadly.

"I guess not." Louis was sad too.

"Sorry...I was just really looking forward to getting away." Harry mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. I know you were excited. What can I do to help?"

Harry shrugged, just as his phone rang. It was his Mum.

"Mum?" 

"Hi baby. I guess you've seen the news? Are you and the boys ok? Do you have your prescription? Don't go outside please! Have you got enough food?" She asked.

"Yes Mum. Everything is ok. I'm sorry I can't see you tomorrow. " he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"It's ok honey. We can arrange another time, when this is all over." 

"I'd love that. Oh...what about your card and presents? I...I can't get them to you."

"Don't worry, I can wait."

"But i got you flowers, they'll die." He started crying. Louis looked at him, feeling sorry.

"Harry, honestly it's ok. You keep the flowers, I know you love them too. I wasn't expecting you to buy anything anyway."

Harry sniffed. "Ok. I love you Mum."

"I love you too. Stay indoors, stay safe."

They said their goodbyes.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked as he put his phone on the bed. 

"Yeah. Can I have a hug though?"

"Course you can. Come here, you silly sod." Louis leaned across and hugged his best friend.

They'd known each other since Harry was 4. Louis is 14 months older than him, and always saw Harry as a younger brother.

"You wanna come out for breakfast?" Louis asked, as he broke the hug.

"Erm...I'll be out in a minute." 

"Ok." Louis said and left Harry alone in his room.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"You were a long time...he ok?" Liam asked, as Louis sat on the sofa.

"Nah. Upset, obviously. His Mum called though. He's gonna see her when we can get out of here."

Liam nodded. "What's he doing now?"

"Dunno...getting dressed I think."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry had laid back down on his bed, covered himself right up with his duvet, and cried. He felt miserable, not seeing his Mum since his birthday. Ok so that was only 2 months ago, but Harry was a Mummy's boy and missed her and his big sister so much.

They lived so far away, and being a college student with a shit part time job, Harry couldn't afford to visit very often. 

"Fucking stupid gas." He cried, as he thumped his pillow.

He had no intention of getting out of bed today.

Today can go to hell! 

*****


	2. Day 1 part 2

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Liam asked. 

"I'll go." Louis said, getting up off the sofa and heading towards Harry's room. He knocked softly on the door and went inside.

Harry was still in bed, he wasn't asleep though. He was laying on his stomach, arm covering his face. Louis could hear sniffles.

"Harry? You ok?" 

"I'm fine." He replied, quietly, the pillow muffling his sad voice.

"Why don't you come to the living room with me and the lads? We're worried about you."

Harry turned over and sat up. Louis was saddened at how Harry looked. His eyes were red, puffy and wet, tear tracks down his flushed cheeks and he doesn't think he's ever seen him look so miserable. 

"Not sure I'm very good company Lou." He replied, stretching, his bones cracking.

"We want you with us, please Harry. Don't stay away from us." 

"Ok. Give me 5 minutes to get dressed then." He said as he pulled his duvet off. 

"I'll make you a cuppa, see you in a minute." Louis said, leaving Harry to get dressed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"He ok?" Liam asked, as Louis walked to the living room.

"Not really. Looks like hes been crying lots. Don't take the piss out of him please guys!"

Why you all looking at me?" Niall asked, shocked. Niall is the one who is most likely to take the piss out of his friends.

"He's coming....behave!"

Harry strolled into the living room. The guys all looked at him, noting how awful he looked.

"Hi Harry!" Niall said, getting up and giving him a hug. "How ya feeling?"

"Ok. I'm hungry...anyone want something thing to eat?" He walked out to the kitchen.

"We've all eaten thanks mate" Zayn replied.

Harry nodded and started making himself a sandwich. Louis put the kettle on. 

"Coffee?" 

"Please. So... what's the latest?" Harry asked, as he spread pickle on some bread.

"Same really. Some people got caught out. They're either in hospital or..." Louis stopped, as Harry dropped the knife on the floor, splattering pickle over it.

"We'll be ok Harry. Try not to worry." Louis said placing his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Louis could feel him shaking slightly.

"Sit down..I'll finish your sarnie." Harry did what he was told.

Louis put the finished sandwich down in front of Harry and made his coffee.

"Thanks Lou. Sorry, I'm a twat!" 

"Hey...you are not a twat. It's a worrying time. We'll get each other through this. Let's go sit with the lads eh?"

Harry nodded and picked up his plate and mug and they went to the other room, finding the guys on the xbox.

"Fucking hell Niall! Stop cheating!" Zayn yelled, glaring at his blonde haired Irish friend.

"How am I cheating Zayn? Huh?" Niall smirked as he scored another goal.

"Hey guys...sit down, we're doing a winner stays on. Wanna join in?" 

Louis and Harry sat down. "I'll just watch thanks." Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Me too." Louis added. He wasn't really in the mood to play, but wanted to cuddle up with Harry. 

"Yes! I win...AGAIN!" Niall yelled. "Loser!" He laughed, shoving Zayn.

"Come on Liam...your time to get thrashed." 

Liam took the controller from Zayn and the second game started.

"How's the sarnie?" Louis asked Harry. 

"Really good, thanks Lou. You can play, you know. You don't have to sit out to keep me company." 

"Nah...I'd rather cuddle my best friend. You're lovely and warm." Harry blushed and smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"So...are they gonna get like...loads of industrial hoovers to suck this gas into? Or massive fans to blow it to another country, or up into space?" Niall asked, causing the others to all groan.

"You're such an arse Nialler!" Zayn laughed.

"Seriously though, what us gonna happen to it?" 

"Just keep watching the news, I'm sure they'll say if they find a solution." Sensible Liam said.

It was now 6pm. They'd been awake 12 hours half a day, but it felt like a week already.

"Oh man! Look at that pizza!" Niall drooled, as Liam took a deep pan pepperoni out of the oven, followed by a thin crust veggie.

"Comfort food!" Zayn added, getting a bottle of fizzy drink out of the fridge.

They cut the pizzas and took them into the living room.

"Mmm...this is so good." Niall said, his mouth stuffed with the pepperoni pizza. "Best food ever...well, after Nandos of course!"

"Come on Harry...have some. " Louis whispered, noting that he hadn't eaten any yet. 

"Ok Lou." He reached forward and took a slice of the veggie, eating it slowly. Louis saw how sad Harry looked.

"Guys...do you mind if me and Harry take ours to my room?" Louis asked.

They looked at him, and Louis gave them a look back, as if to say 'we need to be alone'. So they all said it was fine.

Louis grabbed their share of the pizzas and he and Harry went to Louis' room. 

Louis is the only one to have his own room. Being the oldest, he thought it was only fair. The others didn't disagree.

They sat on Louis' bed. 

"You wanna talk? He asked Harry as he took tiny nibbles of pizza.

"I should be on the train now." He said, miserably. 

Louis put his pizza down, and patted Harry's back.

"I know. Sorry. Do you wanna sleep in here tonight? We can talk and listen to some music, or watch a film?"

Harry smiled. "I'd love that Lou. A film would be good, but only if I can lay on the bed with you."

"Sounds good to me. Eat up, then we can look to see what's on Netflix. Your choice." 

Harry picked up his pizza again, this time taking bigger bites. He was happy to be spending the night in Louis' room. Yes, he loved sharing with Niall, but he is quite annoying, and farts a lot in his sleep. Louis doesn't unless he's eaten a curry or something.

Harry giggled at that thought. 

"What's so funny?" Louis asked.

"Nothing. Can we watch the notebook please?" 

Louis smiled. He loved how Harry was so soppy, and a soppy film was just what he needed, to get Harry to cuddle up with him.

"As you asked so nicely..." Louis put the film on, they laid down next to each other.

Louis ended up being the one to pull Harry into a hug as they watched the film. 

The film ended. "No matter how many times we watch that film, I always cry." Louis laughed.

Harry stayed silent. He had fallen asleep, cosy in Louis' arms half an hour ago.

"Aww your so cute Harry." he whispered. 

Louis ended up falling asleep, being the big spoon to Harry's little one.

Wonder what tomorrow will bring?

*****


	3. Day 2

You're up early!" Liam said to Zayn, as he sat next to him on the sofa. The news was on the tv, and it wasn't the good kind.

"What's going on?" He added.

"Couldn't sleep. Was hoping it would be good news, but it's no better, if anything it's worse." Zayn told him, as he took a bite of his strawberry jam on toast.

"Worse how?"

"It's spreading. Doesn't seem to be lifting. They're saying it could cause real damage to the ozone layer and thousands of species could die. Two more people have died too." He replied, sadly. 

"Shit! This lockdown could go on for weeks then?"

"Probably. We're all gonna go nuts being stuck in here together."

"Hope Harry don't go nuts. He did get his meds didn't he?"

"Yeah, I asked Lou yesterday, he told his Mum he got them, as long as he wasn't lying." 

"As long as who wasn't lying?" Louis asked, appearing from behind the door, not that he'd been eavesdropping or anything.

"Harry. He definitely got his meds didn't he?" 

"Yeah, stop worrying. I checked his drawer, he's ok."

Liam and Zayn relaxed a bit, knowing what could happen if Harry missed his meds.

"So...still on lockdown then?" 

"Yep. Not looking good. It's weird, cos if you look out the window...there's no clouds or anything, the air looks clear but it's deadly." Liam said.

"Just make sure nobody opens any windows. "

"We need to get the fan down from the attic. It's meant to be getting hotter." Zayn said, seeing the weather forecast on his phone.

"Up you go then!" Louis laughed, shoving him off the sofa, making him drop his toast, jam side down, on the carpet.

"Louis...you idiot!" He groaned. 

Liam laughed. "You clean that up, I'll go get the fan."

Luckily, their attic had a pull down ladder attached, and soon enough Liam was up there, moving things around, dropping a few things, until he found the dusty old fan in the corner.

"Here Louis, take it. Watch out, it's a bit dusty." Liam said as he passed it down.

Louis coughed as dust dropped into his face.

Once he took it, Liam climbed down and shut the attic up.

"Give it here, I'll clean it." He said, taking it from Louis, who was wiping dust from his hands and face.

"Fuck sake...what are you two dicks doing? It's 7 o'clock, some of us need to sleep, you know?!" Niall said as he came face to face with Louis. 

"Sorry mate. Getting the fan down as its gonna get hot. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Yeah, well can you keep it down? I'm going back to sleep." He said, annoyed, and slammed his door. 

Just as well that Harry was still asleep in Louis' bed. Louis went into his room. Harry was laying there, blinking, blearily at Louis. 

"Morning." Harry whispered in his croaky morning voice, that Louis loved.

"Hey. Sorry if we woke you up. Fancy some breakfast?" 

Harry sat up and stretched. Louis turned away, blushing, pretending to look for something on a shelf.

"Yeah, be through in a minute." 

Louis left him, and met Niall again.

"You never asked if I wanted breakfast!"

Louis laughed. "No...cos you were rude. But, would you like some?" 

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

"What the hell." Louis laughed. "You do talk some shit Niall. Get dressed, it'll be ready in about fifteen mins." He walked away, as Niall raced to get dressed.

"Everything ok Lou ?" Liam asked, as he wiped the fan.

"Yeah, woke the boys up. Whoops. Told them breakfast will be ready soon. Get to it Li."

"Well, that's nice of you to assume I'd be cooking." Liam said, knowing that it would be him to make it.

"Well..I'd do it, but I'd probably set fire to the kitchen." Louis laughed.

"Fine...you finish cleaning this." He handed him the cloth and went to get ingredients out.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Fifteen minutes later, the food was on the plates, and the five boys were sat at the table, eating.

"Oh my days...you make the best fry up Li." Niall said, shoving his fork in his mouth.

"Slow down Ni, you don't wanna choke on that sausage." Zayn said, making Louis cough.

"You ok there Lou?" Harry asked, as he patted Louis' back.

"Yeah..yeah..sorry, went down the wrong way.

Zayn smirked. He had a feeling that Louis might have a crush on Harry, but never asked him about it.

"So...what exciting things shall we do today?" Liam asked.

"Think I need to sleep all day." Niall said.

"No change there then." Harry laughed, making Niall glare at him.

"We should do our college work. It's not a holiday." Sensible Liam said.

"Oh Liam, don't be such a party pooper!" Louis said. "We probably have plenty of time for work."

"Yeah..let's have some fun first. Don't be such a grandpa!" 

"What do you suggest then?"

"Games! We have a cupboard full of 'em."

Liam groaned. "Ok...but if anyone cheats or there's any fighting, we stop playing. Right?!"

"Fine!" The others agreed. 

This should be fun!

*****


	4. Day 2 part 2

After lunch, of cheese sandwiches, (boring!), the boys had a big pile of games sat on the living room coffee table.

"What we gonna play then?" Harry asked. He wanted to play, just to get his mind off of missing his Mum. He promised he'd call her tonight.

"Well...we got subuteo." Niall said.

"No...we've had enough football. What about snakes and ladders?" Liam suggested.

"What the fuck! Are you 3 years old Liam?" Zayn laughed. 

"Chess?" Louis asked.

The others all broke out laughing. "Chess? Who the hell knows how to play chess?" Niall said.

"I do!" Louis said, frowning.

"Go play by yourself then, cos the rest of us don't."

"MONOPOLY!" Harry shouted.

They all nodded at him. "Ok. You set it all up Haz, while we sit and watch." Zayn said, grinning.

Ten minutes later, it was all set up. 

No less than twenty minutes later, the board was upside down, with houses and money all over the floor.

"What the fuck you do that for, you muppet!" Zayn yelled.

"Fuck sake mate, calm down, it's only a game!" Niall added.

Harry got up and stormed off to the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Liam asked, picking pieces up.

"I'll go check on him." Louis said, taking himself off to Harry's room.

Of course he wasn't there, and after looking in his own room, he went to the bathroom. 

He went in without knocking.

Harry was sat on the floor, knees up to his chest.

"Harry? You can't flip your lid cos you're losing. You spoilt it for all of us." Louis said, sitting down beside him.

Harry sniffed. "Sorry."

"You should apologise to the lads too. Why'd you do it?" 

"I want to go home. I need to get out of here." 

"I know you do, but you can't. We just have to sit tight." 

Harry stood up and started pacing the room.

"I can't stay here Lou. I need some fresh air. I feel like I'm suffocating." 

Louis stood up and grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "Harry...look at me...look!" 

Harry stopped pacing and looked into Louis' eyes. 

His breathing was faster than normal, he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Harry...you need to take deep, slow breaths for me ok? In...out....in.....out....."

Harry copied Louis' actions, and soon, his breathing was back to normal.

"That's better. Sit down." He ordered him to sit on the toilet seat.

Harry did so, and looked up at Louis. "Sorry."

Louis crouched down. "Stop saying sorry. It's ok. I know you get stressed out, and this is making it worse. You did take your pills today didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Lou, I did." 

"Good. Now...we should go and say sorry and help clean up." 

Harry sighed and they both stood up, and walked back to the living room, where the three lads were picking up houses.

"Guys...Harry wants to say something..."

Harry looked at his friends, feeling nervous, and a bit embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry I did that. I'll clear it up." He said quietly.

The others stood up each patting his back and smiled as they passed by.

Harry sat on the floor and picked each bit up, placing them carefully in the box, while the others went into the kitchen.

"Jesus...this is only the second day of the lockdown and he's already going mad." Zayn said.

"Don't say that! He can't help it, you know that. Be a bit more considerate." Louis nearly shouted back. 

"Hey...both of you stop it please! This isn't helping. I'll make a start on dinner, you go check how he's doing." Liam stepped in.

Zayn huffed and went straight to his room. Louis and Niall went back to Harry. 

"Hazza mate! Good job!" Niall said as he sat on the sofa.

Harry looked up. He looked so tired and miserable. 

"I...I think I'm gonna call Mum now." He whispered. "Don't come in our room please Ni."

Niall nodded. 

Harry left, dialling his Mum as he went.

He sat on his bed. "Hi Mum. Happy birthday." He said as Anne answered, trying to sound happy.

"Oh thank you my darling. How are you? I've been so worried.

"Yeah...I'm good. Everything's fine. Boys send their love." 

"That's good  
Tell them I said hello. What you been doing today then?" She asked.

"Oh, well we had a nice breakfast, played some board games, it was so much fun. Think we're gonna play fifa on the xbox later."

"Sounds great. So glad all is ok. I gave to go now, Gemma has cooked a meal for me. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" She said happily.

"Ok. I love you Mum." 

"Love you too honey. Bye bye. "

Harry hung up and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"What's for dinner then Li?" Louis asked, sniffing the air, practically drooling.

"Chicken curry...god if you couldn't work that out by the smell, then you need your nose fixing."

"Think I have a cold coming. Looks good. Is it nearly ready?"

"Yep, five mins tops."

"I'll get Harry, he must've finished talking to Anne by now."

Louis walked up to Harry's room and put his ear to the door. He heard nothing, so he knocked quietly and went inside.

Harry was asleep on his bed, his phone on the floor. He was cuddling his teddy bear that his Mum gave him when he was little. He looked so cute. Louis didn't have the heart to wake him up.

He went back downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Is he coming down? I'm dishing up now." Liam said, putting plates on the table.

"He's asleep. I didn't wanna wake him. I can warm his up later. Think he needs to sleep." Liam nodded and started putting the food on the plates.

Soon..  
Four lads were sat on the sofas, stomachs full. Liam was a great cook. So was Harry, they take turns to cook.

"Damn..that was bloody lovely mate, thanks!" Niall praised, followed by a very loud burp.

"You pig!" Zayn prodded him. "But yeah...it was great."

"In some countries, burping after a meal is good manners." Niall said proudly.

"Well..not in this country." Louis added, slightly repulsed.

The rest of the night went by quickly just watching old 90s films.

"I'm off to bed guys. See you for another exciting day tomorrow!" Louis laughed.

"Night mate!" Liam said, the others nodded their goodnights, and Louis headed off upstairs. 

He went to his room, got changed, did what he had to do in the bathroom and got into bed.

He was worried about Harry though. So much so, that after an hour, he still couldn't sleep.

He heard his door creak, as light came from underneath. A shadow appeared in the light. Harry.

"Lou?" He whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah. Come in."

He did, and went over to Louis' bed, sitting on the end.

"What's up mate?" Louis asked him.

"I..."

"Go on."

"I...I'm scared."

Louis jumped up and crawled to the bottom of his bed, and wrapped his arms around Harry, who was now shaking.

"I know you are. We all are. You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Harry nodded.

"Get in then." They scooted back up the bed, and got under the duvet. Louis laid behind Harry and smiled.

"Try go back to sleep Harry. Goodnight."

"Night Lou."

*****


	5. Day 3

I swear to god, Niall, if you fart one more time in here, I'm gonna shove an apple up your arse!" Zayn said, holding his nose.

"I can't help it! Jesus...its not like you lot don't do it too!"

"Yeah, but ours don't smell like rotten eggs mixed with cow shit!" Louis replied, fake gagging.

Liam switched the fan on, but all that did was circulate the stink.

Harry got up and walked away somewhere. 

"He ok?" Liam asked Louis. 

"Think so. Not said much today. Seemed to sleep ok."

"That's good then."

"I'm hungry." Niall blurted out. "Gonna get some food."

"Wait!" Liam yelled, standing up. "We need to start rationing. We don't know how long this is going on for, and if we carry on eating like we have been, we're gonna run out of food pretty quickly." 

"That's true." Louis agreed.

The four boys went into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards.

"Pot noodles, pasta, soup, baked beans, tinned fruit, loads of cereal, ketchup...god we're so healthy." Liam said, as he raked through the first cupboard.

"Well...we have bacon, eggs, loads of salad, 2 pints of milk, juice, butter and sausages in the fridge." Louis added.

There were a few other bits such as biscuits, crisps, bread, fizzy drink and lager.

"If we're sensible, we should be ok for a week or so." Liam said, closing another cupboard door. 

Niall huffed, he was really hungry, as per usual. "We're gonna die of starvation!"

"WHAT?" Harry suddenly appeared behind them, his face paled at what he heard Niall say. "We...we're gonna s-starve?" He covered his face with his hand, and ran back out of the room.

"Fuck!" Louis said, going after him.

The other boys looked at each other. "Sorry, I didn't know he was there." Niall apologised.

"Don't worry Ni." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻 

Louis found Harry in his bedroom, staring out of the window. "You ok?" He asked, as he stood behind him.

"We gonna starve?" He asked, quietly, his hand resting on the glass.

"No...we were just saying we have to be careful with the food, that's all." 

"I need to get some air..." Harry said, as his hand went to the window handle.

"No Harry! You can't open it!" Louis yelled, grabbing Harry's hand. He turned him around and looked into his eyes. They were wet and bloodshot.

Harry threw his arms around Louis, and buried his head in Louis' neck.

"Its ok Harry. Try not to get upset." He rubbed Harry's back, trying to calm him down. 

Harry calmed down soon enough, thanks to Louis' soft touches.

"We're gonna have lunch now. You want some?"

Harry nodded, sniffed and let go of Louis. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Just in time....lunch is ready." Liam said as the two lads came into the kitchen, sitting down at the table next to each other.

"What we having chef?" Zayn asked, knife and fork already in his hands.

Liam put the plates on the table.

"What the fuck is this? A joke?" Niall said, totally shocked, and a little bit angry.

"Lunch!" Liam answered.

"Seriously?! One slice of toast with a few beans on top? Can't we at least have some bacon, sausage and egg with it?"

"Nope. We're rationing. Take it or leave it!" Liam replied, defiantly.

Niall shut up and started eating. It's better than nothing, he thought

It took them only five minutes to all finish their "meal". 

Harry and Louis did the tiny bit of washing up, while the others went into the living room.

"So what exciting thing we gonna do now?" Zayn asked, plonking himself on the sofa.

"We could just go to sleep. Sod all else to do." Niall said.

"What about another game?"

"Is that a good idea after what happened yesterday?" Zayn asked, shaking his head.

"We could play without him?"

"No...that would cause more trouble. Just...do something else. " Liam said, trying to think of something else.

They ended up just going on their phones, playing games or texting their other mates. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

By 9pm, they were all so bored, that they all headed to their rooms.

"You ok Hazza?" Niall asked, swiping his phone.

"Um...yeah. I.. I know I'm a pain in the arse, if you'd rather I slept on the sofa, I will, I don't mind." He said quietly, picking the threads on his shorts.

"Why would I want that?"

"Thought...maybe you'd rather have the room to yourself."

"Harry, I'm happy sharing with you, are you sure you are? I mean...Louis has a room of his own, would you rather share with him?"

"Why would I want to share with him? What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Just, you seem to be spending more time with him than the rest of us. It's fine though, you know...if you like him."

Harry felt his face heat up. "What? Um...well course I like him. I...I like all of you, you're like my brothers!" He stuttered.

"Ok Harry. Whatever you say." 

Harry was silent after that.

He was still awake at 1am. He looked through his phone, seeing all his photos of the five friends. There were more pics of him with Louis than with anyone else, and Harry suddenly felt lonely.

He texted Louis. 

"Sorry if I've woken u up. I can't sleep. Can i come to your room pls?"

Less than a minute later he got a reply.

"Course u can."

Harry got out of bed and went into Louis' room, finding him sat up against his headboard.

"What's up? Why can't you sleep?" He smiled, tiredly.

Harry stood awkwardly by the door. "I...can I have a hug please?" He asked, sounding so much younger than 17.

Louis smiled and pulled back his duvet. "Get in, silly."

Harry walked over and got into Louis' bed, Louis pulling the duvet up around them.

Immediately, Harry felt safe and warm.

"Ok now?" Louis said, followed by a yawn.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Lou."

"No probs. Now...go to sleep."

Harry smiled and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

*****


	6. Day 4

Oh my god! So for breakfast we got dry cereal, and for lunch we get half a jam sandwich?" Niall complained.

"It was either dry or you had water in it, as all the sodding milk has gone already! And think yourself lucky you get half a sandwich...the bread won't last much longer. I had to pick a couple bits of mould off of it already!" Liam said, trying not to lose his temper. Niall was getting on his nerves now, always groaning about the lack of food.

"Fuck sake." He said under his breath, and took his sandwich to his room.

"Ungrateful bastard!" Liam said, eating his own one.

"So...Harry, are you moving into Louis' room now?" Zayn asked the younger boy.

Harry looked up and blushed.

"Wh-what? Why you say that?" He asked, giving a quick look towards Louis.

"You seem to be sleeping in there every night. You might as well move your stuff over." Zayn replied.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. "That's a good idea. I don't mind if you wanna swap. Plenty of room for your bed."

"Or you could just share Louis' bed, as you already have been." Liam added, smirking.

"Uh...no we haven't...I...I slept on the chair. "

"Harry...we know you've been in his bed, nothing to be ashamed of. We know you've been struggling a bit."

Harry felt his face burning up, and his heart rate quicken.

"Um...back in a min." He said, as he stood up quickly, and ran to the bathroom. 

"You've embarrassed him now. It's no big deal is it? He's been having trouble sleeping, but when he's with me, he calms down. That's all."

"Then get him to move into your room. It's better to have a calm Harry, than one that's freaking out." Liam said. Sensible Liam!

"I'll talk to him." Louis said, taking both of their sandwiches and heading to his room, expecting to find Harry there. 

He left the food on his bed and found Harry on the bathroom floor again.

"Here you are!" He said as he sat beside the boy with the red face.

"Yeah."

"Harry...I actually think it's a great idea for you to move into my room. I know Niall annoys you, and we can be together more, if you feel scared, we have our own room to go to. What do you think?"

Harry looked at Louis. "Ok. But...I need to talk to Niall first."

"Fine. I'm sure he'll be alright about it."

Harry nodded and went to his and Niall's room. 

He went in and found Niall staring out of the window.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Niall turned around. "Yes...but I already know what you're gonna say. You want to move in with Lou?"

Harry looked at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. "I...I won't if you don't want me to." He whispered. 

"No...it's fine. To be honest we were wondering when you'd do it."

"You were?"

"Yes. Mate...you go for it. I really don't mind. As long as we can all help move your stuff over?"

Harry smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you Ni."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Watch the wall! Don't scratch the paint, or old Bert will kill us!" Zayn said. By the way, Bert was their landlord.

"Well..move over a bit." Louis groaned. Trying to get Harry's bed in his room was a bit awkward.

Harry stood back, smiling. He had been desperate to move into Louis' room for ages, and this was perfect to him.

"Over here Harry?" Zayn asked. 

"Yeah...on that wall please." 

The boys placed the bed where Harry wanted. "That's the last thing. We'll let you get settled in."

The boys left the room, leaving just Harry and Louis inside.

"Need any help?" Louis asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Nah...not like I have much is it?" 

"So....you happy now?" Louis asked.

Harry looked at Louis and smiled. "Yes...very happy. Thank you Lou."

"No problem. I kinda missed having a room mate."

"Hope I won't disappoint you then." 

"I'm sure we'll get on just fine. I'm gonna get some cola. You want one?"

"Yes please." Harry said and put his clothes in the drawers.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Everything ok?" Liam asked as Louis poured them all a drink. They only had one bottle left after this one, so they better be careful.

"Yep. Think it'll be better for Harry being with me. Hopefully he'll stop waking me up in the middle of the night now."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The day went past slowly. They spent most of it on their phones. Boring.

After a delicious dinner of a few chips and one sausage each, they found themselves bored again.

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored!" 

"Yes we know you're bored Niall. Shut up!" Zayn was getting annoyed.

"I spy with my little eye..." Liam said, in all seriousness.

"I ain't playing that. I swear to god you're 3 years old!" Niall groaned. 

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Zayn suggested. 

Harry looked at Louis and immediately felt nervous.

"Yeah. Should be fun." Louis agreed. 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.' He mouthed to Harry.

Let's get the last of the lager, and get started." Niall said, big grin on his face.

Was this such a good idea? Especially if lager is involved! 

We'll find out soon enough...

*****


	7. Day 4 part 2

The boys all sat in a circle on the floor, cans of lager on the table behind them.

"So, we'll go in age order. Louis first, right?" Niall said, sitting up straight, and a big grin on his face.

"Fine...get on with it!" Louis sat, not happy at going first.

"Right...Louis...truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If the house was on fire and you only had time to save one of us, who would you save?" Niall asked.

"Argh no!" 

"Answer the question. "

Louis looked at his friends. "Harry."

"No surprise there!"

"Well...ask better questions then!"

"Zayn...truth or dare?" Louis asked.

"Dare!"

"Oooh...let me think." Louis smirked. "I dare you to call a random number and tell them you love them."

Zayn laughed. He picked up his phone and dialled random numbers until he heard a ring tone.

"Hello?" A man answered the call.

"Oh...hi there." Zayn said, trying to put on a sexy voice, the others trying to hide their giggles. "I just wanted to say...I love you so much and i wish i could kiss you right now." 

There was silence on the other end, until the man hung up without a word.

They all burst out laughing. "That was hilarious. That poor man is probably traumatised now!" Liam said.

They were all drinking their lager by now. 

"Liam...truth or dare?" Zayn asked.

"Truth."

"Boring!"

"Just ask me a question!"

"When was the last time you had a wank?" 

Liam blushed. "Um...yesterday!"

"In our room?" Zayn asked, disgusted.

Liam stayed quiet.

"Oh my god. Not while I was in bed?"

Liam laughed.

"Eww you nasty boy!"

"I know you do it while I'm in bed too Zayn. You're not exactly quiet.

Niall laughed loudly. 

"You're all wankers!"

When they all calmed down, Liam asked the next question.

"Niall...truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He yelled.

Liam thought hard. "I dare you to play the rest of the game naked. " 

"Fucking hell Liam! Seriously?!" Louis said. "We don't want to look at his tiny dick the rest of the game."

"Rude!" Niall said as he stood up and stripped naked. He sat back down with everything on show, not in the slightest bit embarrassed. 

"Hazza... truth or dare?"

"Er...truth."

Niall sighed. "Are you a virgin?" 

Harry felt his cheeks flush. He bit his nails, as he looked at Louis. 

"Well...?"

"Y-Yes." He whispered, staring at the ground.

"That's fine Harry. Don't be embarrassed. " Louis reassures him, Harry taking a long swig of his lager.

They went around again. 

Louis had to make sex sounds, ending in a very convincing orgasm, making Harry blush, and go slightly hard. 

Zayn answered that he lost his virginity when he was 14.

Liam answered that if he was a girl, he'd kiss Zayn.

Niall had to do press ups for 5 mins, still nude, he loved dares.

Then it came back to Harry. 

Not wanting another question, and Harry had a can of lager already, he chose a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Louis...with tongues." Niall said.

Louis looked at Harry, who stared at Louis. 

They were sat next to each other already. Louis moved closer. Harry felt hot all of a sudden, and his heart was pounding.

"Get on with it!" Niall groaned.

"Shut up Niall!" Louis said back.

"You don't have to Harry. " Louis whispered. Harry looked petrified, but leaned in.

"You sure?" Harry nodded. 

Their lips met. Just a little peck.

"Tongues...come on!"

Harry closed his eyes, he felt faint, as their lips met again, and Louis tongue flicked out and licked Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped as his mouth automatically opened. Louis tongue met his own, and the kiss deepened.

"Shit!" Niall said, trying to cover up his boner.

Zayn laughed at that.

After a minute, Harry broke the kiss. They were both panting.

"Nice?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, shyly.

Louis smiled. "Next."

Niall disappeared for five minutes, coming back looking flushed, with a red, sweaty face.

"Where'd you go?" Zayn asked, knowing full well that he'd just got off from watching his friends kissing.

"Had to pee."

They played two more rounds, all the lager had been drunk, and they were all a bit drunk now. 

The game ended with Harry drinking a glass of salty water. Not a good idea Niall!

"I'm tired." Liam said, he was the least drunk of the lads. "I'm going to bed."

They all said goodnight.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked, noticing that Harry was quite drunk and looking a bit green in the face.

Niall had just got up to go to the loo, when Harry jumped up and ran after him.

"Wha's up wiv 'im?" Zayn slurred.

"Well, I expect it's cos he's never been drunk before and Niall made him drink salty water. He better not spew up everywhere!" Louis responded, getting up slowly.

He went to the bathroom, the door was wide open, and was shocked at the sight. 

"Niall! What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

"Soz mate, Hazza had his head in the loo, so I had to go somewhere!" He laughed. 

"Not in the fucking bath! You can bloody clean it!" 

Louis walked to Harry and crouched down behind him, as Harry threw up for the second time. Louis rubbed his back, gently. "You ok Harry?" 

Harry shook his head as he gagged, then threw up again. 

Niall finished pissing in the bath and excused himself, leaving the two alone. 

"Fuck Lou!" Harry groaned, as he wiped his mouth.

"You done? Think you're ok to go to bed?" 

"C-can I take the t-toilet wiv me?" Harry said, not letting go of the porcelain. 

Louis smiled. "No, but I can get a bucket." 

Harry nodded. "Oww...my head." 

"Stay there a minute. I'm gonna get that bucket, and some water."

Louis left the room, going to the kitchen to get the bucket and a glass of cold water.

He found Harry still grabbing onto the toilet, crying.

"You're ok. Don't cry. Let's get to bed eh?"

Louis helped Harry into their room and went to put Harry in his bed.

"No...wanna sleep in your bed please." He groaned.

Louis smiled. "Ok. I can keep a better eye on you then." He put the bucket on the floor, and got in his bed, pulling Harry in, so he was near the bucket.

He pulled the duvet over them. "Urgh." Harry groaned again.

"Don't forget the bucket is beside you. Don't throw up on me." Louis reminded him.

Harry sighed as he put his head on Louis' chest. 

"Sleep well Harry. " he whispered, as the younger boy fell asleep quickly, snoring against Louis. 

Louis laid for a while, listening to Harry's snores, and smelling his strawberry scented hair.

His thoughts went back to the kiss earlier. He enjoyed it, and he thinks Harry liked it too. He wonders if he will remember it tomorrow. 

*****


	8. Day 5

Harry had his head in the bucket, which woke Louis up.

"Shit!" He said, sitting up and rubbing Harry's back, as he threw up.

When he finished, Louis got up and put the bucket on the floor, getting back into bed, laying them both down. 

"Urgh...my head." Harry grumbled, massaging his temple.

"You should go back to sleep." Louis said, feeling guilty that he didn't stop Harry from drinking too much.

"No...are you getting up?"

"I can stay here if you want."

Harry nodded, and regretted the movement. "Urgh."

"You want a cuddle?" Louis asked, hoping Harry would say yes.

Harry moved closer and snuggled into Louis' chest.

"You're very cuddly." Louis said, quietly, enjoying Harry's warmth.

"Hmmm..." Harry hummed, his hand rested on Louis' chest.

Louis smiled.

"Thank you for looking after me. Sorry for being sick." Harry said, feeling embarrassed. 

"It's ok. I'd always look after you."

Harry went back to sleep, the rhythm of Louis' heartbeat sending him off.

After a while, he managed to move from under Harry's body and got out of the bed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"A packet of crisps for breakfast? Marvellous!" Niall complained. 

"Shut the fuck up Niall! I've had enough of you going on about it! We've got hardly any food left...deal with it!" Zayn shouted, as Louis came in the kitchen.

"What's all the shouting about?" He asked.

"The pig is starving!" Zayn said, cruelly.

"Hey...there's no need for that Zayn. Just stop it now!" Liam jumped in. "We're all hungry."

"TELL HIM TO SHUT THE FUCK UP THEN BEFORE I PUNCH HIM!" Zayn yelled.

"YEAH...YOU WANNA HAVE A GO? YOU TRY...I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" 

Zayn took a sudden lunge towards Niall and threw him to the ground. Punches were thrown, as they both completely lost it.

Louis and Liam both tried to pull them apart, getting the odd punch themselves. 

"BOTH OF YOU...STOP IT NOW...OWWW!" Liam shouted, getting another punch.

"St-Stop! St-stop it!" Harry was at the door, looking pale and frightened, holding his chest and struggling to breathe.

Louis noticed and ran to him. "Harry...what is it? Are you ok?"

Harry was gasping, shaking his head. His face grew paler.

The fight stopped, thank God, and Liam came over. "Harry...Harry Where's your inhaler?" 

"Bedside drawer." Louis answered for him.

Liam ran and got it, bringing it back. Louis took it and held it to Harry's mouth as he took a couple of puffs.

Louis helped him sit down as his breath came back to him.

Harry rested his head against Louis.

"You ok now?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, and wiped some tears away. Asthma attacks always made him cry.

"This is all your fault!" Liam scolded Zayn and Niall, who stood with their bruised faces looking at the ground, ashamed of what they did.

"I'm sorry." Niall said. 

"Me too." Zayn added.

"Don't you think you should apologise to each other too? Especially you Zayn!"

Zayn looked at Niall, guilt flowing through his body. "I'm so sorry Niall. I shouldn't have said that, or hit you. Friends?"

Niall smiled. "Of course, you dingbat. Always. I'm sorry too." They hugged quickly and turned their attention back to Harry. 

"Harry, are you ok? We're so sorry." Niall asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm ok now."

Louis helped Harry stand and they walked to the sofa and sat down. 

"I'm such an idiot." Harry whispered to Louis, who sat beside him.

"Hey...no you're not. Why would you think that?" Louis asked, their arms touching.

"Everyone knows I'm a...a virgin, I'm a crap kisser, I got drunk, I threw up in front of you, now an asthma attack. God I'm such a fucking wimp!" Harry cried.

"Oi...no you're not. Stop saying that. And for your information...you're a great kisser!"

Harry looked at him. "You're lying!"

Louis looked at Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Harry...you were great. I loved it. And...I'd love to do it again." Louis blushed.

Harry smiled, and boy...did Louis' heart skip a beat?

"Can...can I kiss you now?" Louis asked.

"Not here." Harry said, feeling his heartbeat get faster.

Louis took Harry's hand and dragged him to their room, locking the door. 

They sat on Louis' bed. And stared into each others eyes.

"You're beautiful Harry." 

It was Harry's turn to blush.

Louis brushed his hand on Harry's face, and moved closer.

They were nose to nose. Both smiling. Their lips met. And they kissed. It was slow, and loving. Louis licked across Harry's bottom lip, and he gasped, letting Louis' tongue enter his mouth.

They both hummed as their tongues swirled around each other, exploring each others mouths.

Harry felt dizzy. Louis had been his first kiss last night, but this one was even better.

When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other, both faces flushed.

"Wow!" Louis said, as Harry seemed to be in a trance.

"You ok Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded, at a loss for words. He needed to calm down, before he fainted.

Louis grinned at how cute Harry was. "You're so adorable."

"Can...can we do it again. Please?" 

No way was Louis going to say no. 

So, they kissed again. Laying down on the bed. And that's how they spent the next couple of hours.

*****


	9. Day 6

"What happened to you two yesterday?" Zayn asked with a smirk, as Louis and Harry walked into the living room the following morning.

Harry blushed. "Oh. Just letting Harry get over his hangover, you know?" Louis said, sitting down, Harry joining him.

"Any particular special thing that helped his hangover?" Niall asked trying not to laugh.

"If you must know...we spent most of the day kissing! Happy now?" Harry said, proudly.

Louis smiled, widely. 

Niall was gobsmacked at Harry's admission.

Liam giggled. "Good for you. So...are you two...like...together?" 

Harry looked at Louis. Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah...if he wants me."

Harry leant in and kissed Louis' lips quickly, another blush forming. 

He thinks he's never blushed so much in his life.

"Harry...what's kissing Louis like? Is it really gross?" Niall joked. Zayn slapped his arm.

"Actually...it was...lovely."

Louis rested his hand on Harry's thigh, making the younger boy smile.

"If you two are gonna start again, please go to your room!" Niall said.  
"Oh...I get it now. It was all planned wasn't it? Wanting to move in together so you could fuck." 

"Shut up Ni." Louis said, looking at the disgust and shock on Harry's face.

"Don't start again. Can't we just have peace and quiet? No fighting. " Liam warned, glaring at Niall.

"What we having for lunch then Liam? Surprise us." Zayn quickly changed the subject.

Liam hated meal times, as it was always down to him to sort it out.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, followed by Niall. 

Raking through cupboards he decided upon pasta. He put some water in a pan and added the pasta. 

"Pasta, again?" Niall huffed.

"Don't start Niall."

"What are we having on it?" 

Liam looked in the fridge. "There's a small bit of cheese left, and a few spoonfuls of sauce."

"Do the sauce first, the rest will have to have cheese." Niall suggested, Liam nodded. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Come and get it. Hope you're not hungry." Niall said, popping his head in the living room. They all went into the kitchen and sat down.

"All of you need to pick a bit of paper...if you get a 1, you have cheese, if you get a 2, you have sauce. There's 2 sauces."

"What are we? 3 years old?"

"Just pick a fucking bit of paper!"

They picked. Louis and Zayn got the sauce, the others got cheese.

"Don't say anything. Just eat it!" Liam grumbled, handing everyone a fork.

They ate, slowly, and in silence. Harry wasn't eating much though.

"What's up Harry?" Louis asked.

"I...um...nothing."

"Don't lie. What's up?" 

"I don't like cheese pasta."

"You wanna swap? I don't mind." Louis suggested. 

Harry smiled. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." Louis swapped their plates over, and both ate, with small smiles on their faces.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"God, when is this gonna end? It's been 3 weeks already!" Niall complained, again.

"Don't exaggerate...its 6 days. They say it should be over soon, the air is getting better." Liam said, as they watched the evening news.

Harry sat quietly resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Lou..." Harry whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I...I..." 

"Harry? What's wrong? Guys...something's wrong!" Louis said, anxiously 

"Harry...talk to me...tell me what's wrong."

Harry's face was pale, and his breathing was all weird. He grabbed Louis hand and started panicking. His face was full of fear. 

"I...I need air..."

He tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and fell on the floor.

"Shit...clear a space!" Louis ordered.

The lads moved the coffee table and sofas back, leaving a big space on the floor.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he started seizing. Louis sat close by, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

Niall couldn't watch, he went to the kitchen, followed by Zayn. They always found it too hard too hard to watch Harry having a seizure.

Liam stayed. Watching from the doorway, to be there in case Louis needed him.

Louis wiped tears from his eyes, as the seizure intensified. It was three minutes of horror. 

Harry's body was tense, the veins on his neck popping out. He hands were rock hard fists, his head thrown back. 

When it was over, Louis rolled him onto his side, checking he hadn't bitten his tongue, but he had. There was blood in his mouth.

Louis delicately dabbled at Harry's mouth.

"You ok Lou?" Liam said, as he sat beside him on the floor.

Louis' heart was beating so fast, he was sure he would pass out. He shook his head.

"Sit over there, let me see to him." Liam instructed, as the other boys came back in. 

"Is he ok?" Niall asked, feeling bad that he had to leave. But it broke his heart every time to know Harry had this condition. 

"I hope so." Liam said. "Can you check on Lou. Think he's in shock." 

Niall sat beside Louis. He rubbed his back as he asked if he was ok.

"That was awful Ni. I hate seeing him like that." Louis replied, as he started to calm down, his eyes still focussed on his new boyfriend. 

"I know. I'm sorry I left."

"It's ok. I understand."

Harry groaned. 

Louis jumped up and sat beside him again, Liam moving out of the way for him. He took Harry's hand.

"Harry...it's ok. You had a seizure. We're all here for you." 

Harry looked up at Louis. His eyes were dull, and he was crying. Blood was still coming from his mouth. 

"Can we move you to the sofa?"

Harry groaned a "yes." 

Louis and Liam helped a very shaky Harry up onto the sofa. He laid on his back.

"You ok love?" Louis asked, sitting beside him, looking very concerned.

Harry sighed he was still crying. He stuck his tongue out, not liking the taste of blood.

"Here...spit into this tissue." Louis said, handing him one. Harry spat a couple of times, feeling disgusted with himself.

Louis handed him another one to hold on his tongue for a bit.

"You've been taking your pills haven't you?" 

Harry nodded, feeling exhausted, he closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep. Louis took the tissue. 

"You sleep. We'll talk later." Louis said, lovingly. Brushing a hand through Harry's chocolate curls. 

Within seconds, he was asleep.

The boys went into the kitchen, making some very weak squash. There wasnt anything else to drink except water now. 

Niall pulled Louis into a very long and tight hug.

"Thanks Niall."

They sat chatting for a while, giving Harry some peace. That peace was disturbed by a big bang.

They ran into the living room, finding Harry on the floor by the stairs.

"Harry! What happened?" Louis asked worried again.

"S-sorry...I needed a wee, felt dizzy though, i tripped." He said quietly.

"Come on...I'll help you upstairs." Louis grabbed him around Harry's waist, and helped him.

Once he'd used the toilet, Louis took him to their room and laid him on his bed.

"You'd be more comfortable here." Louis said.

"Stay with me?" Harry asked, shyly.

Louis smiled. He would feel better if he stayed anyway, to make sure Harry is ok.

He got into the bed next to Harry, and they hugged.

"You promise me you're taking your meds?" 

"Yes Lou. You think I want to have seizures?" 

"No. Course not. I just worry about you."

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through that again."

"Don't keep apologising Harry. I love you."

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled.

"You....you...love me?"

"Yes...I love you so much. Have done for ages. I was just too scared to make a move." 

Harry blushed. "I think i love you too Lou. Can we kiss again? I think I need to." He smiled.

"I think you deserve it love. Come here..."

Louis moved onto his elbows, hovering over Harry, grinning down at him, and moved closer until their lips met. Louis was gentle being wary of Harry's bitten tongue.

They spent the next hour or so kissing, and exploring each other, until exhaustion took over Harry's body and he fell asleep.

Louis didn't leave him this time. He loved him so much. He had no thoughts of ever letting him go.

*****


	10. Day 7

Harry awoke and saw ocean blue eyes looking down at him, a big smile on his face. "Morning Harry." He whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Harry thought for a moment, giving himself time to wake up properly, to judge how he felt.

"Morning Lou... I'm exhausted, and I ache all over." He sighed, knowing today was gonna be shit.

Louis hugged him, as he heard Harry's tummy grumble badly.

"I'll look after you. Shall I see if I can find something to eat?"

Harry nodded. "In a minute, can we hug a bit longer?"

"Of course. Anything for you." They both smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"GUYS! GUYS....THEY'RE SAYING WE CAN GO OUT SOON....THE AIR IS NEARLY CLEAR.!" Niall yelled, as he burst through their door, without knocking. Harry thanked God that they weren't doing anything naughty.

"Niall! Jesus christ! Knock!"

"Sorry...it's just fucking fantastic news, thought you'd like to know?"

Louis smiled, he couldn't be too mad at the strange little Irish boy.

"Yeah ok, thanks Niall. " 

Niall left.

"He's so annoying."

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "I'm gonna get us some food." He got out of bed, and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Lou! Great news isn't it?" Zayn greeted him, smiling. 

"Yes, brilliant. Is there any food? Harry's stomach us making some bloody awful noises." 

"How is he?" Liam was the first to ask about Harry. 

"He's shattered and aching all over, poor boy."

Liam frowned. "I wish he was healthy. Even if I could take one of his illnesses for myself, i would do it to help him."

Louis smiled at what Liam said."Same here. It's just not fair." 

"Look...I'm not hungry, he can have my share. It's only a sausage and beans." 

"He can have some of mine too." Zayn said. They all looked at Niall. 

"Ok ok he can have mine too."

"And mine." Louis added.

Ten minutes later, Louis went back to his room, finding Harry asleep.

He gently shook his arm, and he woke up. "Hey."

"Hey...I got your food, sit up a bit."

Harry sat up and looked at the plateful Louis placed in front of him.

"But...but this is too much. Where's yours?" He asked, looking worried.

"We all gave ours up, so you could have a kind of proper meal. Please try and eat it all." 

Harry's bottom lip wobbled. "It..it's too much Lou. You all need to eat too."

"Harry it's fine. There's a few biscuits left." Louis said, placing his hand over Harry's. 

Harry took his knife and fork and started eating. He must admit it tasted wonderful, and he had a nice full stomach when he finished. 

"I'm stuffed. Thank you. I should get up and thank the boys. "

"No. You stay there. You need to rest. You can say that later." 

Louis then handed Harry his meds with a glass of water. Harry took them, then laid back on Louis' pillows.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'll probably just sleep anyway. Go see the lads."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. I'll see you in a bit."

Louis leant down and kissed Harry's lips.

"I love you Harry."

"Love you too Lou."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The others have been playing cards in the living room for a couple of hours now. There wasn't much else to do.

"Just as well we're not playing for money, you'd be bankrupt Niall!" Zayn laughed. Niall never was any good at cards.

"Yeah well...you lot cheat."

Louis shoved him. "Bad loser!"

"Hi." A tiny voice was heard behind them. Harry.

Louis looked at him. "Harry...come sit down." He motioned for him to go to him.

Harry did and went to sit next to Louis, but Louis pulled him into his lap instead. 

"Oi oi careful now, now hanky panky on the sofa please. We have to sit on that!" Niall joked.

Louis glared at him, then turned his attention back to Harry. "Feeling any better?" He asked him as held one of Harry's hands.

"Yes. Just wanted to say thanks for the food." He said as he looked at his friends, one at a time. They all smiled.

"You're welcome. Glad you're feeling better." Liam said. The others agreed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was dinner time and Liam sighed.

"This is the last of the food. This lockdown better get lifted tomorrow."

"What's left?" Niall asked.

"Well...there's a tin of beans, 2 apples, a 4 finger kit kat and 2 very small carrots."

"Great!" 

So for lunch they had half of everything each, well...except Harry who shared his out as they'd given up their food earlier.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was only 10pm.

"I'm going to sleep, then tomorrow will come quicker, and we can get out of here!" Niall said, as he got up. "Goodnight guys."

They all said goodnight. 

"That's a good idea actually." Liam said. "I'm going too." And he left.

Zayn was next to leave.

That left Harry and Louis. 

"This film is shit. Is there anything else on?" Harry asked, reaching for the tv guide.

"Who needs TV? I'm sure we could find something else to do. " Louis had a wicked grin on his face that made Harry blush, again!

"Such as?"

"Well..." Louis moved closer to Harry. "You're so pretty Harry. I wish I'd told you that before."

Harry grinned.

"Let's go to our room?"

Louis stood up and took Harry's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

They undressed and got into bed, quickly, laying impossibly close. Their lips joined, and tongues met, and they kissed hard.

Hands roamed each others bodies. Moans left their mouths. They were hot and sweaty and panting. 

One thing led to another....

*****


	11. Day 8

"MIDDAY MIDDAY MIDDAY!" Niall yelled as he jumped around the living room. "What time is it now Zaynie?" He was way too overexcited. 

Zayn laughed. "It's 10 o'clock. Calm down please." 

"Oh my god come on time, hurry up!" He said. 

They had just watched the news, and the newsreader informed them that the lockdown would be lifted at midday.

Liam was in the kitchen, writing out a shopping list. It was a big list, obviously, as they had literally no food.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Haaaaaarry! Haaaaaarry!" Louis sing songed. "Wakey wakey gorgeous!" 

"What? I'm sleepy. Leave me alone." Louis giggled.

"Come on lazy bones. I have a good feeling about today. I'm in a great mood. And last night was just....wow! How are you feeling? Sore?"

Harry groaned. His bum was definitely sore. "Shut up Lou!" He grinned. "Kiss me you fool!" He pulled Louis down to him and they kissed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Why are you limping Harry?" Zayn asked, smirking.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKED!!!" Niall burst out laughing, Harry blushed.

"Yes Niall we did. Jealous are you?" Louis said proudly, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Fuck off! Why would I be jealous?" Louis laughed and said no more.

"Right, so obviously the supermarkets are gonna be chaos, so we need a system." Sensible Liam instructed. "I've written two lists. Louis, Harry and zayn will go together, and I'll go with Niall. We should get on better in two groups." 

"Yes sir!" Niall laughed, saluting him.

"And no fucking about Niall, or I'll shut you in a freezer." Liam warned.

"Can we go for a mcdonalds first?" Zayn asked, rubbing his empty stomach.

Liam sighed but as he was hungry too, he agreed.

"Right, everyone got their list and money?" They all nodded. "You all been to the toilet?" They all looked at Harry. 

"Yes." He whispered.

"Let's go then." 

At the stroke of midday, they opened the door and breathed in the fresh air.

It was wonderful. A week of no fresh air had been awful. They all stood in the doorway, breathing in and out. 

Other people emerged from their homes. Some clapped, and cheered. Others ran up and down the street. It was a wonderful sight.

"Come on, get in the car." Liam said, and they all got in.

The roads were horrendous. It seems that the whole of London decided to go out, understandable. 

It took them an hour to pull up outside the nearest McDonalds.

Niall ran to the door, and went inside, followed by the others. "Fuck. Look at the queue." He grumbled.

"No one has had a Maccy D's for a week Ni, what did you expect?" Louis said.

After being in the queue for a thousand years, they reached the order machine. They all typed in their order, paid and surprisingly managed to find a table.

"Oh my god hurry up, I'm gonna die in a minute!" That was Niall again, did you guess right?

Two boys bought their food over. The trays were piled high. They had ordered a feast.

They each had a burger, large fries and a large drink, and they shared a huge amount of onion rings, mozzarella sticks, chicken nuggets and chicken selects.

Nobody spoke as they ate. The only sound was chewing, and groans of pleasure.

They finished eating, leaving just a couple of bits, and sat back in their seats, rubbing their over full bellies. 

"That was better than sex!" Niall said, licking his lips. Louis nearly choked on his drink.

"We need to go." Liam changed the subject, making Louis laugh. 

They cleared their table and headed back to the car.

Again, they were stuck in traffic for an eternity. They arrived at Tesco and sighed as they saw the queue to get in.

Liam parked the car. "Right everyone ok?"

"Yup."

They got out, found two trollies, that was lucky, and joined the queue outside.

Four hundred years later they finally got inside. There was millions of people in the shop. Everyone was going crazy, grabbing everything off the shelves, barging other people out of the way. It was noisy. Harry didn't like it.

They made their way through the crowds, finding an odd item on their lists. It wasn't much though.

It got worse further around the shop. People were scrambling for toilet rolls, fights breaking out. Really? 

Harry could feel his chest tightening, and he stopped and leant against the trolley.

"Harry, are you ok?" Louis asked, in concern.

He shook his head. He felt like he was being squashed. "Shit." Louis said. "Zayn, Harry's panicking. What should I do?" 

"You need to get him out of here Lou. I can do the rest." Zayn said. Louis nodded and put an arm around Harry's waist, guiding him away from the nonsense in front of them.

Harry was struggling to breathe and he felt faint. It took Louis a while to get them back outside.

He sat Harry on the ground, sitting beside him. They got a few funny looks, Louis just glared back at them.

"Harry...you need to take some deep breaths. In...out...in...out..." Harry focussed on his breathing and Louis' blue eyes. Tears forming in his own.

"That's it. You're doing good." Louis calmed him.

After a couple of minutes, Harry had completely calmed down.

Louis hugged him. He could still feel his heart pounding.

They sat quietly for a while, until Zayn appeared. "How are you Harry?" 

He nodded. Too embarrassed to talk. 

"He's ok now Zayn. Did you get most of it?"

"Not much. Bloody ridiculous."

Ten minutes later, Liam and Niall appeared. 

"What happened?" Liam asked seeing the boys on the ground.

"Harry panicked. He's ok now." Louis said, as Harry buried his head in Louis chest.

"You didn't get much either?" Zayn said, seeing the little amount of shopping they had.

"Nah. We'll gave to come back tomorrow. " Niall said, earning a whimper from Harry. 

"We can come without you two." Liam said. And Louis felt Harry relax a bit.

Louis helped Harry up and they got back to the car. Louis sat next to him, while the boys put the shopping in the boot. 

Liam drove them home.

Liam told Louis to stay with Harry while they put the shopping away.

As soon as they sat on the sofa, Harry laid his head on Louis' chest, as Louis massaged his head, and Harry fell into an exhausted sleep.

*****


	12. One day free

"We'll get KFC on the way home." Liam said as he picked up the shopping list, wallet and car keys." He was heading off to the supermarket with Niall and Zayn. Leaving Louis and Harry at home. There was no way Harry was facing that again after yesterday.

The boys left, and it was quiet. They left early, in the hope that it would be quieter. Harry was still asleep. This past week or more, had certainly exhausted him mentally and physically. 

Louis went into his bedroom, seeing his beautiful emerald green eyed boy sleeping peacefully.

He sat on the bed, and watched him for a while, not creepy at all.

Harry began to fidget a bit. It quickly turned into him screaming and thumping his fists on the bed.

Louis was scared, as Harry's breathing became erratic. He shook Harry until his eyes opened. They were full of fear, and he looked around the room until his eyes fell on Louis. 

He was gasping for breath, sweating and his fists were tight on his sheet.

"Harry love....you're ok. You're safe." Louis spoke quietly, as he bent down to hug his boyfriend. 

"Nightmare?" He asked.

He could feel Harry shaking, and heard him crying.

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Louis got into bed with him and pulled him close. "It's ok. It's over now. I'm here. You're safe." He said, rubbing Harry's back, as the boy finally calmed down.

They both went back to sleep, safe in each others arms.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Three hours later the other boys returned home, with bags full of food and other necessities. 

"Honey...we're home!" Niall shouted as they went indoors, putting the bags on the kitchen table.

Louis and Harry had moved to the living room an hour ago, and came in to see what they bought.

"You get everything?" Louis asked, holding Harry's hand.

"Yes, surprisingly. And got the KFC too. I'll put the frozen stuff away, then we can eat." Liam replied.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Oh god, this is orgasmic!" Niall moaned as he licked his fingers.

"Why do you always think of sex when you eat?" Zayn asked him, laughing.

"Cos they both make me wanna c..."

"STOP!" Liam interrupted him. "I don't want to know. "

Niall smirked and continued to stuff his face.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The food had been eaten, shopping put away.

The boys were all sat in the back garden. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. 

"We're not staying here are we? We're free. We should go out and do something." Zayn said.

"Where should we go?" 

"Arcades!" Niall said.

"Ten pin bowling." Zayn suggested.

"The park for a kick about." Louis said.

"Swimming." Was Liam's wish.

"Harry...what do you think?" 

"Um..I don't mind. Whatever."

"How about the park? Least we can sit out if anyone gets tired." Louis said, thinking that Harry might be too tired to do too much.

"Ok. I'll get the football. Let's take some food and drink, then we can make an afternoon of it." Liam said, heading off to the kitchen.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

A while later, they were at the park. It was fairly busy, everyone enjoying the warmer than usual April weather.

The boys were playing football, jumpers for goalposts, except Harry, who sat watching them, eating some salt and vinegar crisps.

Every now and then, Louis would look over to him, making sure he was ok and smiling when Harry waved.

When they were tired out and Louis and Niall had beaten the other two, they sat and ate.

"God...it feels so good to be able to eat properly again." Zayn said, eating a sausage roll.

"Innit?"

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Back at home, the boys were watching TV. 

"I'm bored. What should we do?" Niall asked.

"Truth or dare?" Zayn said, laughing. 

"We're never playing that again! Alright?!" Louis said loudly.

"Alright! Calm your tits!" Zayn said, hands in the air.

"We're gonna watch tv i our room aren't we Harry?" Louis said, standing up and holding his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "We are? Oh...yeah, we are. Goodnight guys." 

"Guess what they're up to?" Niall said, nudging Zayn. 

"Ew...turn the TV up so we can't hear them." Zayn laughed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"How you feeling?" 

"Ok. Better. You ok?" Harry asked. Cuddling up in bed.

"I'm ok. But...I'm worried about you." Louis replied.

"I'm sorry I worry you. I am taking my meds, before you ask. It's just...the last week has really got to me, more that you realised."

"You've kept things from me?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "Sorry."

"Talk to me. Please."

Louis took Harry's hand. "I...I don't..." he stopped.

"Harry, please tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk." 

Harry took.a deep breath. "I...I don't like going outside. It's too much. Too noisy. Too many people. Too much traffic. It's too much." He began to cry, breaking down in Louis' arms.

"Shh shh." Louis comforted him, stroking Harry's arm. "When did you start feeling like this?" 

Harry sniffed. "I've always hated it, but I think going out to the supermarket made it so much worse. I hate people looking at me, when I panic. Don't make me go out again. Please Lou." Harry was practically begging, and he gripped onto Louis' t shirt.

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you Lou. I'm tired." He yawned.

"You sleep love. I'm going nowhere. See you in the morning. Night night." He leant down and they kissed for a couple of minutes, before Harry went back to where he'd been comfortable and closed his eyes.

*****


	13. Two days free

It's Easter sunday. The boys had totally forgotten, as they'd completely lost track of time.

"What? Its Easter? How did we not realise?" Niall groaned. "No Easter eggs!" 

"You obviously didn't see the mountain of eggs in Tesco then?" Liam laughed. 

"Can we go get some now?"

"Shops are shut today mate, sorry. I expect there'll be loads on sale tomorrow though."

Niall huffed, and went on twitter.

Louis came into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Guys...I need to tell you something." He said. The lads all looked at him.

"This don't sound good. What's up?" Zayn asked.

"It's Harry. He told me last night that he's scared to go outside. He virtually begged me to not make him go out."

"Agoraphobia? Since when?"

"He says he's never really liked it, but going to the supermarket the other day, made it a million times worse."

"Damn. Poor Harry." Liam said, quietly. 

"What do we do?"

"I think he should see a doctor, to confirm it, but it's gonna be hard to get him to go."

"On top of everything else...now this. It's not fair." Louis said, trying to fight back his tears.

"Hey Lou. Don't cry. We'll get him to the doctor's."

They all sat quietly. Thinking. Harry walked in.

"What's going on? Why are you all so quiet?"

"Hey Harry. Come and sit down." Louis patted the empty space beside him. Harry sat down and Louis put his arm around him.

"You told them?" Harry whispered. 

"Yes. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded. "I guess you want me to move out now?"

"What? Why? No! Of course not!" Liam said, shocked.

"Why would we want you to move out Harry? We love you." Niall added.

Harry hid his face in Louis' chest.

"Harry...listen. we would never want you to move out. We love you and love you being here. Just because you're not well doesn't mean we'd give up on you!" Zayn said, seeing Louis rubbing Harry's back.

"It's true Harry. Please don't ever think like that. We want to help you though. You should see a doctor. Get a proper diagnosis. Maybe change your meds?" Louis said.

Harry nodded, and lifted his face from the safety of Louis' body.

"W...will you come with m-me?" He asked shyly.

"Of course love. I'd do anything for you, you know that." 

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Thank guys. I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance."

"Enough of that talk. You're not a nuisance, so please don't say it." Liam said.

"Can you make me an appointment please Lou?" 

"Sure."

Harry was nervous, but relieved...in a way, that this has finally come out into the open. He now knows that he has the best friends in the world, and he loves all of them so much for being so understanding. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Harry Styles to room 3 please." A message announced over a tannoy.

Louis took Harry's sweaty hand and led him to the room. Harry was so nervous, and it took a lot for Louis to get him to the doctor's. He had sat in the waiting room hiding his face in Louis' chest, shaking and crying quietly.

"Come on love. It's ok." Louis said softly as they knocked on the door. It was opened by a young lady, who invited them in. They sat on two chairs, close to each other, Louis still holding Harry's hand.

"Hello Harry. I'm doctor Ora. How can I help?"

Harry spoke a bit, with Louis filling any gaps, when Harry struggled. 

"I'd like to do a full medical Harry, if that's ok with you? It'll be done at the hospital. We just need to check you over, make sure your on the right doses etc. How does that sound?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah..ok."

"Good. I'll set the wheels in motion. You should get an appointment soon. You can take Louis with you." 

She was very nice. Harry liked her.

They said thank you and goodbye and made their way home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"How did it go?" Liam asked as the two came home.

"Was good. Harry needs to go for a full medical at the hospital. He's ok with that." Louis answered as Harry took himself off to the sofa, he was tired out.

"Did he tell the doctor everything?"

"Well...I had to fill in a bit, but yeah, they went over everything."

"That's good that he's talking and getting help now." Zayn said, sympathetically.

Louis smiled in relief.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"I got an E mail from college. We have to go back on Tuesday!" Niall grumbled. Realising he had so much work to catch up on.

"Yeah I got it too. I better tell Harry." Louis said, dreading having to tell him. "I'll go now."

Harry had been in the bedroom, getting changed, when Louis came on, with a worried look on his face.

"Lou? What's up?" 

"Harry....we've had E mails, we have to go back to college Tuesday. "

"Oh." He said, sitting on the bed. 

"I think we should make an appointment with the principal, go over it all with him. What do you think?" He asked, concerned at Harry's lack of words.

"Um...yeah...you come with me?"

"Harry, you don't need to ask, you know I'll be there for you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

They both got ready for bed and snuggled up together in Louis' bed, all warm and cosied up.

As Harry fell asleep, Louis couldn't help but worry about Harry. 

*****


	14. Finale

Harry had seen the principal and he was allowed to do all his study online with written work being taken in by Louis. He was relieved.

He had his appointment at the hospital. He had some of his meds altered and was feeling better.

Life was good.

They hoped that nothing like this would happen again. Though they were glad they spent it together.

In lockdown.

*****


End file.
